Minha melhor amiga: insana, bêbada e boa de cama
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: /De nerdzinha idiota com óculos fundo de garrafa ela tá se transformando numa piranha!... Por Deus, aquelas saias e camisas com estampa de toalha de mesa que ela usava quando tinha namorado eram horríveis! Ainda bem que queimou todas!/Cap.6 final -ON
1. O pesadelo começa

**Gênero:** romance, comédia (eu acho ò.ó)

**Casal: **Sakura x Sasuke

**[UA] **

**Como todos aqui sabem:**_ Naruto não me pertence porque se pertencesse eu já tinha dado um fim no mangá há muito tempo! WTF, odeio enrolação! Ò.ó _

**.**

**Minha melhor amiga: insana, bêbada e boa de cama**

**.**

**Capítulo um – O pesadelo Começa**

**.**

Conheço a Sakura há sete anos, desde que me mudei para a casa ao lado da dela, quando tinha nove anos. Desde então, nunca mais nos separamos. Sempre tivemos uma amizade equilibrada, apesar de nos irritarmos um com o outro facilmente. Sabe, estou começando a ficar com medo dela... De nerdzinha idiota com óculos fundo de garrafa ela tá se transformando numa piranha! Acho que a prefiro agora, com decotes provocadores e roupas mais modernas. Por Deus, aquelas saias e camisas com estampa de toalha de mesa que ela usava quando tinha namorado eram horríveis! Ainda bem que queimou todas! E por falar em namorado, foi por causa dele que ela começou a mudar...

**X**

Eu estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, tomando meu delicioso leite matinal, quando ela entrou seriamente estranha e puxou uma cadeira à minha frente para sentar-se, sem dizer nada. Eu terminei de tomar meu leite, esperando que começasse o assunto, mas ela não o fez.

- Sakura... O que houve? Você só aparece aqui de manhã quando algo ruim acontece... - eu disse, colocando meu copo na pia e voltando a sentar. Eu a encarei, mas ela demorou a responder.

- Ele me largou! - ela disse, sem muita vontade e eu podia perceber que ela ainda estava em estado de choque.

- Por quê?

- Disse que eu sou uma idiota que só pensa em estudar e ter boas notas... Que minhas roupas são feias e que cansou de brincar comigo... - ela retirou os óculos e começou a limpá-los compulsivamente na beirada da toalha de mesa (que _quase_ combinava com sua camisa). Ela ficava inquieta quando estava nervosa e comecei a ficar com medo.

- Bom, ele estava certo quanto às suas roupas... - disse em tom de brincadeira, mas com aquele fundo de verdade... Mas ela simplesmente ignorou meu comentário e continuou lustrando os óculos.

- É isso que eu fui durante esse tempo todo? Um brinquedo horroroso? - ela colocou os óculos novamente, seu olhar estava triste, mas ela não derramava uma lágrima sequer.

- Calma Sakura... Aquele cretino não merece que você fique assim por culpa dele! - disse, tentando amenizar as coisas e procurando palavras de conforto.

- Você tem razão! Ele não merece que eu fique aqui me lamentando... - esticou o braço, alcançando a cesta de rosquinhas que minha mãe havia deixado encima da mesa e começou a devorá-las. Claro, outra característica de Sakura: ela comia compulsivamente quando estava nervosa e tinha uma idéia brilhante.

Seus olhos ficaram de uma cor diferente, o verde ficou mais intenso e então eu realmente comecei a sentir medo.

- Foi uma discussão terrível, eu nem vou contar tudo porque você não merece ouvir, mas acho que o motivo principal pra ele ter me deixado foi porque eu não quis ir pra cama com ele... - ela já estava acabando com a terceira rosquinha e olhava pra frente como se estivesse hipnotizada, sem contar que falava muito rápido e com a boca cheia.

- Sakura, vai devagar... - tentei impedi-la, mas se eu ousasse tirar a comida dela eu morreria, certamente!

- O pior de tudo é que eu acho que devia ter feito o que ele queria... Pelo menos eu não estaria aqui assim... Droga!! Eu vou engordar... - quinta rosquinha.

- O que houve com a parte que você não ia se lamentar por ele?

Ela ignorou. - Eu teria salvado nosso relacionamento! E além de eu estar sozinha, encalhada e gorda... eu ainda sou uma virgem idiota, como ele mesmo disse! - sexta rosquinha.

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo tudo isso! Para de falar esse monte de besteira... Olha pra você, em estado de choque comendo feito uma porca... Isso é lamentável Haruno Sakura! - eu gritei, fazendo com que ela me olhasse, as lágrimas aparecendo no canto dos olhos, mas ela não permitiu que elas caíssem.

Ficou quieta por um tempo até finalmente dizer: - Você tá certo... Ele não merece meu drama... Mas eu vou mudar você vai ver! Eu cansei de ser a nerd idiota com óculos fundo de garrafa que todo mundo controla! - o olhar dela estava decidido e voltou a ficar intenso.

- E o que você acha que eu devo fazer? Deixar que todo maldito garoto brinque com meus sentimentos? Pois isso não vai voltar a acontecer! - ela estava gritando também. O açúcar devia a ter deixado hiperativa. Claro, depois de tantas rosquinhas... Eu fiquei em silêncio, já que seria ignorado se tentasse dar algum conselho. Sakura era do tipo que só queria ser ouvida. E sempre foi teimosa feito uma porta!

- Uchiha Sasuke, eu declaro que a partir de hoje sua amiga tapada está morta! Guarde minhas palavras... - e ela saiu, pisando duro e batendo a porta da sala em seguida.

- Desgraçada... Comeu todas as rosquinhas, agora tenho que ir comprar mais ou minha mãe me mata! - suspirei.

**X **

Não acreditei muito nas palavras de Sakura daquela manhã, já que ela estava abatida e não tinha condições de raciocinar depois de tanto açúcar, mas depois de tantos anos ao lado dela eu deveria saber que não podia duvidar de suas palavras. Mas como eu poderia saber que depois de perder três namorados e dizer as mesmas palavras dessa vez era verdade?

No dia seguinte eu entrei na sala de aula, ainda sonolento como todos os dias e sem muita vontade de assistir às aulas. Sentei no meu lugar no canto da sala, ao lado das janelas e quando finalmente reparei na parte de trás da sala, lá estava ela, sentada em cima da mesa com um uniforme totalmente modificado. A saia era pelo menos três vezes mais curta do que no dia anterior, a camisa tinha alguns botões abertos e os peitos, de alguma forma, estavam maiores. Os óculos haviam sumido dando espaço a olhos carregados de maquiagem preta e o cabelo estava incrivelmente bonito com um aspecto macio, eu senti falta das tranças estranhas que ela sempre fazia. Eu passei pelo menos cinco minutos admirando o novo visual de Sakura, que estava incrivelmente bonita. Nem parecia a mesma! Eu ia me levantar para falar com ela, mas a professora chegou acabando com minha felicidade.

- Senhorita Haruno, tenha modos! Feche essa blusa e desça já daí! - gritou ao observar atônita a mesma coisa que eu tinha acabado de ver.

- Ahh, não enche o saco! - gritou Haruno do fundo da sala, enquanto todos a olhavam assustados. Resmungou mais alguma coisa que eu não tinha certeza se eram palavrões e sentou-se na cadeira com os braços cruzados, irritada e encarando a outra em frente à lousa.

- Disse para fechar a sua blusa! - ordenou novamente, irritando-se.

- Mas tá tão quente aqui, professora! - disse irônica, enquanto algumas pessoas abafavam risinhos.

- Não estou a reconhecendo... - começou a senhora Utada.

- Prazer, eu sou Haruno Sakura! - revidou com um falso sorriso.

- Ora, sua abusada... Realmente não entendo o porquê de tudo isso, mas se não vai me respeitar então não precisa ficar na minha aula! Pra sala do diretor, AGORA! - gritou, descontrolando-se. Eu observei tudo aquilo pensando estar em um pesadelo, respirei fundo e observei Sakura retirar-se da sala com um olhar vitorioso. Só a encontrei novamente na hora da saída, ela me esperava no portão e acenou para mim enquanto eu me aproximava.

- E então, o que o diretor disse? - perguntei curioso.

- Três dias de suspensão e um uniforme novo! - ela riu. - Até parece que vou gastar dinheiro com outro...

- Desse jeito vai ser expulsa da escola, Sakura! Você só pode estar louca! - e ela realmente estava! Só piorou dali em diante... - As pessoas só falam sobre você nos corredores!

- Eu sei! Tem gente que me ignorou a vida toda e agora me cumprimenta... Por que eu não fiz essa transformação antes? - ela deu uma gargalhada. Acho que nunca a vi tão insana e tão feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Não demorou muito até estarmos em casa. Eu passei pelo pequeno portão e me dirigi até a porta de entrada enquanto a observava fazer o mesmo. Despedimos-nos e adentramos nossos respectivos lares.

Eu joguei minha mochila no chão e me larguei no sofá, adormecendo rapidamente.

**X**

Acordei com o som estridente do celular tocando loucamente dentro da minha mochila. Após algum tempo, com muito esforço, consegui encontrá-lo e atendi, bocejando: - Alô?

- Heey Sasuke, amigão... Você precisa vir me buscar, já tá tarde e eu tô meio zonza... - a voz de Sakura estava estranha, ela parecia... bêbada? Eu não podia acreditar...

- Onde você tá sua imbecil? - eu perguntei, entrando em desespero enquanto ouvia algumas risadas estranhas.

- Eu tô no bar perto da escola... Nem sei o nome daqui, mas tem uns caras legais! - ela riu e desligou em seguida.

Vesti uma blusa que encontrei no chão e sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo pela rua. Já havia anoitecido e deviam ser umas nove horas da noite, eu realmente havia dormido demais. Corri até a rua da escola, que era imensa, e olhei atentamente em alguns bares a procura dela. Não seria difícil avistá-la com aqueles cabelos cor de rosa, afinal, para alguma coisa eles serviam! Finalmente a encontrei, sentada no balcão do bar que ficava na esquina da enorme rua. Entrei e me sentei ao lado dela, ofegante depois de ter corrido tanto.

- Sakura, você tá bem? - eu perguntei, respirando fundo e secando a testa suada com as costas da mão. Notei que alguns homens se afastaram quando eu me sentei e ficaram me encarando como se quisessem me bater. - Sakura? - eu insisti.

- Oooi! - disse, rindo.

- Você não tá bem mesmo... Quanto disso você já bebeu? - apontei para a garrafa de uísque vazia na frente dela.

- Eu não sei... os caras me pagaram tudo quando eu prometi brincar com eles mais tarde! - gargalhou mais uma vez.

- Você prometeu o que? - gritei exasperado, conseguindo atrair mais olhares. Sakura virou a última dose de uísque goela abaixo e suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas, ela ficou zonza e me encarou.

- Pede mais uma garrafa, vamos comemorar!

- Comemorar o que sua insana? ò.ó

- Meu novo trabalho! - disse vitoriosa. - Por que essa cara de espanto querido? - ela riu, ao ver minha expressão. - É no cabaré ali da esquina debaixo! Eu começo amanhã o meu treinamento! hahahaha!

Claro que eu ignorei as últimas palavras dela, considerando que ela estava bêbada. Aliás, por que eu estava dialogando com minha amiga bêbada ainda? Eu precisava levá-la para casa e foi isso que eu fiz.

Com muito esforço consegui que ela se apoiasse em mim e então a tirei daquele boteco imundo. Não demorou muito até ela desmaiar e eu ter que carregá-la no colo. Por sorte a mãe dela chegava tarde do serviço e não me viu chegar com sua filha bêbada e a levar para o meu quarto. E também, por sorte, como éramos amigos desde sempre ninguém se importaria se ela passasse a noite no meu quarto. Eu a deitei na cama e tirei seus sapatos. Depois de beber tanto uísque (sim para ela era muito, já que conseguia ficar bêbada com três doses) só acordaria no dia seguinte e então precisaria me explicar direitinho aquela história de emprego num Cabaré! WTF!

Dizem que bêbados só falam a verdade, e é por isso que estou preocupado...

**X**

_N/A: Hello, hello... pessoas fofinhas! /adora dizer isso/_

_Espero do fundo do meu baço que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo! _

_Tô adorando escrever essa história, portanto, mandem reviews com opiniões, sugestões, reclamações e afins, para fazer uma autora feliz! 8D_

_Ps: já ouviram falar de uma série chamada SKINS? Eu recomendo, é muitíssimo boa! =D_

_Kisses and Bubais _


	2. Quanto vale?

_Hello, hello! _

_Dessa vez eu fui mais rápida hein! Postando o segundo capítulo em menos de uma semana! Meu recorde! 8D _

_Espero que gostem do capítulo, ao menos ele saiu maior! HOHO' _

**.**

**Minha melhor amiga: insana, bêbada e boa de cama**

**.**

**Capítulo dois – Quanto vale?**

**.**

Eu passei a noite toda pensando se as palavras da bêbada da Sakura eram verdadeiras. Okay, a noite toda é exagero, mas passei um bom tempo acordado e desconfortável no colchonete no chão enquanto a bêbada adormecida permanecia intocável em seu sono de beleza, na _minha_ cama macia e cheirosa. Por sorte ela não desenvolveu a arte noturna do ronco... Teríamos uma longa conversa quando ela finalmente acordasse!

Mais um lindo dia de verão se fez presente e eu havia me atrasado para a escola, desistindo rapidamente de correr até ela. Eu dobrava minha coberta quando ouvi o típico resmungar de Sakura que normalmente significava: _"Mais um belo e lindo dia da minha vida feliz e contente!"_, mas hoje significava sutilmente: _"Puta que pariu, tô com uma dor de cabeça gigante!!"_. Ela resmungou mais que o normal... Eu respirei fundo enquanto ela se sentava, descabelada e com a cara toda amassada, me encarando com cara de que iria me matar se não desembuchasse logo o que havia acontecido.

- Não me olhe assim! Você bebeu muito, caso não se lembre... E eu tive que carregar você no colo! Então não reclama e me agradece por ser um bom amigo e não te denunciar pra sua mãe... - eu disse rapidamente, me afastando um pouco, mas com um olhar irritado. - Deus... Vá tomar um banho, você tá fedendo, garota! - eu gritei e a deixei sozinha antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, se bem que ela tava tão lerda que deve ter demorado uns cinco minutos pra entender a primeira parte. De qualquer forma, eu desci e separei um comprimido para dor de cabeça e um copo de água, e os deixei sobre a mesa junto com algumas coisas para nosso café da manhã.

A Sakura sempre foi uma pessoa calma, normal. Claro que me assustava algumas vezes com alguns chiliques, como aquele do café da manhã retrasado, mas nada muito relevante. E eu _sempre_ estive do lado dela, fosse para dar conselhos (que ela insistia em ignorar) ou para qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. Mas temo que ela esteja passando dos limites!

- Tem remédio para dor de cabeça? - ela perguntou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha, vestida com minhas roupas: uma camiseta regata branca que mais lhe parecia um vestido e uma samba canção estranha que eu havia ganhado da minha mãe no último Natal. Eu me sentei à mesa e apontei para o remédio e o copo encima desta.

- Agora sei por que homens adoram esse tipo de cueca... É tão confortável... - ela disse, os olhos ficando divertidos por um momento. Aproximou-se da mesa e sentou, engolindo o comprimido.

- Precisamos conversar... Você está me assustando! - eu disse em tom sério, fazendo com que ela colocasse a cabeça encima dos braços na mesa e me encarasse. - Em toda minha vida eu nunca vi você colocar uma gota de álcool na boca... E então, do além você fica bêbada! Que diabos está acontecendo com você? - eu estava a um passo de me descontrolar.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou me encarando. - Eu te disse que cansei de ser uma otária, né? Como você acha que me senti quando aquele cretino do meu namorado resolveu terminar comigo? Eu só quero esquecer isso e ocupar meu tempo com as coisas que eu nunca fiz porque era uma idiota! - ela disse levemente irritada, mas eu podia enxergar a tristeza em seus olhos.

- E que história é essa de emprego em cabaré? - eu me exaltei, finalmente chegando ao ponto.

- Oh, meu Deus! Ainda bem que você me lembrou! Eu tenho que ir pra lá AGORA! - ela se descontrolou e começou a gritar, levantando-se impaciente e andando de um lado para o outro da cozinha sem saber o que fazer. - O que eu vou vestir? O que eu vou falar? O que eu faço? Sasuke!!

- Não pergunte a mim... Enquanto não me explicar isso direitinho, eu não vou a lugar algum...

- Tudo bem, vamos pra minha casa! Enquanto eu procuro algo para vestir eu conto tudo!

E em cinco minutos eu estava sentado na cama dela enquanto ela procurava loucamente uma roupa _(in)decente_ para vestir. Depois de jogar praticamente todas as roupas que estavam lá dentro em cima de mim, encontrou uma bata preta que mais lhe parecia um vestido (ainda que muito curto).

- Eu vou colocar isso e já volto. - disse, saindo do quarto.

Eu suspirei, jogando todas as roupas que conseguia de volta para o guarda roupas.

- Prontinho, já podemos ir! - disse sorridente, aparecendo na porta alguns minutos depois. Estava incrivelmente bela, usando uma meia arrastão e um sapato preto com salto alto, além de várias pulseiras e um brinco que com certeza roubara da mãe. O cabelo estava meio bagunçado e novamente os olhos estavam carregados de maquiagem preta, e desta vez a boca exibia um lindo batom vermelho. Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, apenas admirando-a, até que lembrei que precisava me mexer.

Andamos o mais rápido que pudemos pela rua, ignorando os olhares dos cretinos que passavam. E eu me perguntei, pelo menos umas cem vezes, por que estava deixando que ela fizesse isso? Eu estava acompanhando minha melhor amiga ao seu primeiro emprego num cabaré! WTF, Sasuke... O que houve contigo? Acho que o vírus que afetou a Sakura passou para mim e eu também estou pirando.

- Você não tinha que me explicar sobre isso direitinho? - droga, ela havia me hipnotizado com aquele visual e eu esqueci de questionar tudo.

- Mas que saco Sasuke! Eu peguei três dias de suspensão, não tenho dinheiro para bebidas, roupas novas e baladas... Eu precisava desse emprego, caramba! - disse, irritando-se.

- Você precisava _desse_ emprego? - eu perguntei exaltado, mas nós já estávamos há alguns passos da entrada do cabaré. Este que tinha uma linda fachada vermelha, com uma enorme porta preta e exibia uma enorme placa, agora apagada, com a palavra _"Desire"._

- Obviamente você vai me esperar aqui, e quando eu voltar vamos comemorar... Não creio que vá demorar muito, vou receber uma espécie de treinamento e voltar só de noite. - disse estranhamente contente e em tom autoritário. Oh, eu odiava quando a Sakura me dava ordens, porque eu sempre acabava cumprindo... Ela abriu a porta do estabelecimento e adentrou este, fechando-a em seguida num leve estrondo. Infelizmente eu não sei com detalhes tudo que aconteceu lá dentro naquela manhã, mas eu não conseguia me livrar da minha imaginação...

**X**

Sakura entrou no cabaré, talvez o mais badalado do bairro, e chamou pela senhora que havia lhe atendido no dia anterior.

- Tsunaide-sama? - ela gritou. O lugar estava um tanto escuro e estava uma bagunça. Algumas mesas empilhadas e outras fora do lugar, papéis jogados no chão e muita sujeira.

- Finalmente você veio garota! - disse em tom arrogante a loira que acabara de aparecer de um canto qualquer, acendendo as luzes do local e fazendo com a baderna ficasse ainda mais evidente. Ela vestia um lindo roupão vinho que deixava seus _enormes_ peitos ainda maiores e os cabelos estavam presos num coque. Segurava uma garrafa de sakê na mão esquerda e na outra um cigarro.

- Desculpe pelo atraso! Eu acabei dor...

- Não quero que se justifique! – disse levando a garrafa até a boca, tomando um longo gole e encarando a garota depois. - É, você é bem bonita... Esses olhos verdes e esse cabelo tingido de rosa farão sucesso! Você tem potencial...

- O-obrigada... - disse receosa.

- Bom, vamos nos sentar... - disse a mulher indicando a mesa mais próxima e acomodando-se em uma das cadeiras. Sakura fez o mesmo, sentando-se na cadeira a sua frente. Tsunaide colocou o cigarro num cinzeiro sobre a mesa e voltou a encarar os olhos verdes da outra. - Você me disse ontem que é virgem. Espero que ainda seja verdade...

- Ainda sou...

- Ótimo! Ótimo! - ela gargalhou. - Há meses isso não acontece... - mais um gole - Esse lugar ferve quando conseguimos uma novata ainda virgem! Você é valiosa garota, você é valiosa! HOHOHO...

Sakura engoliu em seco e tentou disfarçar o olhar amedrontado.

- Eles pagam muito bem pela primeira vez de uma garota como você... HOHOHO! - mais uma gargalhada, mais um gole e agora uma longa tragada. Ela comprimiu os olhos, devido ao efeito do cigarro e da bebida e depois pareceu voltar ao normal. - Bom, é o seguinte... Você começa hoje! Escolherei a melhor roupa para você e me certificarei de que você faça uma boa dança naquele palco central... - disse, apontando para este que se encontrava ao fundo do local. - E então teremos o grande leilão! Vamos ver quanto vão dar por esse corpinho bonito! - seus olhos brilharam nesse momento. - Então, pagarei vinte por cento a você e ficarei com o resto para manutenção e afins... Mas não pense que é tudo belo assim todos os dias! Como funcionária da casa você vai usar as roupas daqui, vai ajudar com a limpeza e organização durante o dia e vai ter que aprender muita coisa... Danças, trejeitos, maquiagem, jeito de andar e de se portar... Enfim...

- Tudo bem! - respondeu animada.

- Hmmm. Levante-se um momento...

A garota fez como a outra pedira enquanto esta se levantava também.

- Agora tire essa bata e deixe-me ver o seu corpo. - ordenou.

Sakura a encarou, esperando que fosse brincadeira, mas ao ver os olhos sérios de Tsunaide apenas suspirou e retirou a peça de roupa, ficando ligeiramente vermelha em seguida.

- Agora dê uma volta para mim, querida... - disse, após analisá-la atentamente de cima a baixo. - Peitos não muito bons, mas um popô até que razoável... Bom, alguns homens gostam das menos desenvolvidas... - concluiu como se estivesse falando sozinha. Ela deixou a garrafa encima da mesa e aproximou-se da garota, levando as mãos até o quadril desta enquanto o observava e Sakura arregalava os olhos. - Realmente, é uma linda virgem. - disse irônica, soltando-a. - Esses peitos... são enchimento, né? Belo sutiã, HOHO!

- S-são... - respondeu ainda envergonhada.

- Hmm, okay... Pode colocar sua roupa agora...

- Aliás, quantos anos disse que tem?

- Dezesseis... - respondeu, quase sussurrando e voltando a vestir a bata.

- Céus! Ainda bem que tem uns policiais amigos meus, ou eu estaria ferrada em contratá-la... HOHOHO... – mais um gole e a garrafa estava vazia. -Bom, agora eu vou ensinar a dança que fará mais tarde e quero que preste muita atenção! Eu não tenho muita paciência... Ah, e você precisa estar aqui à meia-noite em ponto hoje!... Agora, pro palco!

**X **

Eu tive uns bons calafrios depois de imaginar tanta coisa e então quando dei por mim, Sakura estava finalmente saindo de lá com um enorme sorriso que me assustou.

- Já podemos ir! - disse alegre.

- Como foi lá? - perguntei muito curioso.

- Eu aprendi uma dança sensual... E preciso voltar á meia-noite! Eles vão me leiloar, Sasuke-kun! - algo estava definitivamente errado, ela só me chamava de Sasuke-kun quando estava muito empolgada com alguma coisa. Que tipo de pessoa fica feliz em ser vendida dessa forma? Deus, o que quer que tenha feito com minha amiga, por favor, desfaça! Será que foi macumba do ex dela? Se ela pelo menos me escutasse eu poderia dizer tudo que acho sobre isso...

- O que acha da gente comemorar, Sasuke-kun? - perguntou enquanto começávamos a andar pela calçada.

- Não acho uma boa idéia... - resmunguei, mas ela não ficou contente.

- Aaaaah Sasuke-kun, vamos lá vai ser divertido!

- Sakura... - eu respirei fundo e a encarei. - Não vou deixar você tomar um porre! Hoje é a _sua_ grande noite! - eu não concordava com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas precisava usar isso contra ela. Era o único jeito: tratar um louco com loucura!

- Tudo bem, você tem razão... - ela disse, desanimando-se.

**X**

Depois de conseguir convencer Sakura a voltar sóbria para casa eu finalmente estava livre dela. Me enfiei no quarto e passei a tarde inteira lá, entediado e sem conseguir me concentrar em nada, até que finalmente peguei no sono. Tive sonhos estranhos, onde Sakura fazia um estripe no meio do cabaré e jogava as roupas em cima dos homens afobados à sua frente. E quando eu tentava tirá-la de lá ela me batia e dizia que eu não deveria me meter na vida dela... Foi horrível e por sorte eu não teria que ver nada parecido...

- Acorda logo seu maldito preguiçoso!! - gritou ela que magicamente apareceu ao lado da minha cama.

- Que porra, Sakura! - gritei de volta, assustado e sentando-me para encará-la. - O que você quer?

- Como assim o que eu quero? Você tem um compromisso hoje, já esqueceu? Trate de se arrumar logo, você vai ao Desire comigo, Sasuke-kun! - disse, com os olhos extremamente ameaçadores.

- Eu não quero ir, não há sentido... - disse, sem demonstrar interesse.

- Não seja ruim... Você vai comigo sim! Vai ser divertido, eu prometo... Olha, você vai poder ver as outras dançarinas e vai poder pagar uma delas, se quiser! Bota na minha conta, não tem problema! - ela riu. - Vamos lá, garotão... Você pode perder a virgind...

- Okaaay, eu vou!! - gritei, interrompendo-a de propósito antes que minhas bochechas ficassem ainda mais vermelhas. Ela definitivamente sabia me convencer... Droga! Eu procurei alguma roupa decente para vestir e acabei colocando uma regata preta e um jeans qualquer, enquanto ela me esperava ansiosa no andar debaixo.

- Vamos... - resmunguei e abri a porta da sala, deixando que ela saísse primeiro.

- Você tá um gatchinho, Sasuke-kun! - disse sorrindo e apertando uma das minhas bochechas enquanto passava por mim.

Eu a ignorei e nós caminhamos lentamente pela rua em silêncio, chegando alguns minutos depois ao nosso destino. Quando vi aquela porta novamente, aberta e com milhares de pessoas lá dentro e aquela música típica de cabaré, muitas luzes e o cheiro forte de cigarro e outras coisas... minha cabeça rodou! Era o inferno! Nós adentramos o lugar e Sakura despediu-se de mim, dizendo que precisava se arrumar para o grande momento. E eu fiquei ali, em meio a todas aquelas pessoas estranhas e completamente perdido. Eu caminhei até o final do lugar, onde ficavam os palcos e as maravilhosas dançarinas. No canto do estabelecimento havia um bar, com o balcão repleto de homens de sorrisos maliciosos que fumavam seus enormes charutos. Respirei fundo e então uma garçonete que estava quase pelada, não fosse pelo top com lantejoulas que quase me cegaram e uma saia tão minúscula que parecia um cinto, aproximou-se. Ela carregava uma bandeja com várias doses de algo que eu nem quis saber o que era. Peguei um dos copos e virei o líquido na boca, sentindo o estômago queimar e o mundo girar por um momento. Meu corpo também esquentou...

Fiquei por um momento observando as dançarinas no palco, que se exibiam com naturalidade e sensualidade, esbanjando sorrisos e conseguindo muitos elogios, até que a música cessou de repente e uma loira muitíssimo peituda, vestindo um quimono verde, apareceu lá em cima.

- Boa noite meus queridos! Espero que estejam se divertindo! HOHOHO - ela riu, enquanto falava ao microfone. - Chegamos ao melhor momento da noite: nosso adorado leilão! Tenho uma novata para vocês, no ponto que você adoram, HOHOHO... Enquanto ela dança para nós, podem dar suas ofertas! - disse, apontando para a garota que acabara de subir no palco e encaminhava-se para o centro deste. Ela vestia um top preto e uma curta saia rodada repleta de lantejoulas prateadas. Nos pés o maior salto que eu já vira alguém usar e o cabelo estava maior, com algumas mechas pretas que com certeza eram o resultado de um aplique temporário. Os olhos esbanjavam um brilho também prateado e o batom rosa dava-lhe o toque final. Ela parecia uma verdadeira vadia, dançando e se exibindo lá encima como se tivesse nascido para aquilo! Nem parecia a amiga que eu vi crescer durante sete anos! Estava esplêndida e todos os outros homens pareciam ter parado de respirar, além de mim, é claro. Outra garçonete passou por mim e eu peguei outra dose de um líquido estranho. Esse era mais forte e eu me senti zonzo por um instante.

- Três mil dólares! - gritou alguém perto do palco.

- Oh, muito bem... Alguém dá mais? - Tsunaide estava muito animada.

- Quatro mil dólares!

Eu caminhei até chegar o mais perto que podia do palco, observando Sakura que continuava a dançar. Ainda havia alguns homens na minha frente e eu não conseguiria passar por eles.

- Cinco mil dólares! - gritou alguém mais ao fundo.

Havia um garoto na minha frente e que aparentava mais ou menos a minha idade. Ele também tinha cabelos pretos, só que mais curtos que os meus.

- Dez mil dólares! - gritou ele.

- Ohh, as coisas estão ficando cada vez melhores... HOHOHO - os olhos de Tsunaide brilhavam.

- Onze mil! - gritou um homem grisalho perto de mim.

- Doze! - voltou a gritar o garoto.

Eu pude ouvir alguns homens reclamarem que o preço havia ficado alto demais e aos poucos os ruídos foram diminuindo.

- Alguém dá mais? - perguntou a loira encima do palco.

Mas ninguém se atreveu, e então uma onda estúpida de impulso tomou conta de mim eu gritei: - Treze mil dólares! - alguns olharam para mim com olhares surpresos e eu abaixei a cabeça, sem saber por que tinha feito aquilo.

Mas ele soltou uma risada a minha frente e levantou a mão. - Quatorze mil!

- Dezessete mil dólares! - Por Deus, por que eu estava gritando? Cala a boa Sasuke seu idiota, eu nem sei quanto são dezessete mil dólares... Tapado, tapado! Mas... Eu não quero ver a Sakura com um garoto desses... Não mesmo!

- Vinte mil! - ele disse e eu podia sentir o tom divertido na sua voz.

- Vinte e um! - gritei novamente começando a suar frio. Droga! Passei dos limites... Se ele desistir agora eu tô fudido! Por favor, por favor... cubra minha oferta!

O garoto ficou em silêncio por um tempo, o que me deixou muitíssimo aflito, mas quando eu pensei que teria um infarto ele finalmente disse: - Vinte e dois mil!

Eu logo tratei de sair correndo dali, aliviado por ter me safado mas culpado por ter perdido Sakura... Mas que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Por que de repente eu comecei a me preocupar com ela e com o corpo dela? Aquelas bebidas com certeza me fizeram mal e eu só precisava, naquele momento, da minha confortável e adorável cama.

**X **

Ela estava nervosa e mal conseguia negar isso. Sentada dentro de um carro, no banco traseiro e com um desconhecido do seu lado, enquanto o motorista seguia pelas ruas desertas. Já passava das três da manhã. O garoto não parava de observá-la, desde o topo da cabeça até os dedos dos pés, com um olhar nem um pouco agradável. Pelo menos não era um velho nojento, ele parecia ter sua idade e era bem bonitinho. Permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o percurso, que apesar de não ter sido longo, à Sakura pareceram intermináveis horas.

O motorista adentrou um enorme portão e estacionou o carro no estacionamento de um dos enormes prédios que havia ali. O menino desceu do carro e então deu a volta neste para abrir a porta para Sakura, que agradeceu o gesto meneando levemente com a cabeça.

- Vamos, é por aqui... - disse encaminhando-se até um canto do lugar e adentrando um dos elevadores, com Sakura a seu encalço. Após alguns segundos os dois adentravam um belo e enorme apartamento.

Ele trancou a porta ao passar por esta e sorriu para Sakura que o olhava ainda em silêncio. - Eu sei que está desconfortável com a sua primeira vez, mas eu serei um cavalheiro. A propósito, você pode me chamar de Sai... - disse gentilmente enquanto caminhava até a mesa no centro da sala e pegava a garrafa de champagne que repousava num balde com gelo. - Como é seu nome, querida? - perguntou, agora colocando o líquido em duas taças compridas.

- Pode me chamar de Cherry...

- Aqui está... - disse, entregando-a uma taça. - Um brinde a nós! - ele sorriu e ela se surpreendeu com o fato de ele ser tão gentil, o que a deixou levemente intrigada também. - Você é realmente muito bonita... - disse, aproximando-se dela.

- Obrigada... - sorriu um tanto incomodada, mas logo foi surpreendida por um estranho e longo beijo. Seu coração ainda estava disparado quando ele separou-se dela, tirando-lhe a taça da mão e deixando-a junto com a sua na mesa. Segurou-a pela mão e levou-a até seu quarto, onde havia uma enorme cama redonda. Fechou a porta e voltou a encará-la, o que a assustou e a deixou ligeiramente corada.

- Não tenha medo... - ele pediu, aproximando-se e retirando o casaco que ela vestia. - Tire minhas roupas!

**X **

Eu estava novamente deitado em minha cama, perdido em meus pensamentos e minha cabeça doía um pouco. Não conseguia parar de pensar o que Sakura estaria fazendo exatamente! Não, não... Eu não queria pensar no que ela pudesse _estar fazendo_! Seria nojento! Mas o fato é que eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ela.

**X**

_N/A: haaah! Mais um capítulo! Viram como ficou maior? XD _

_Espero do fundo do meu mindinho que tenham gostado! _

_Deixem reviews com suas ofertas! Quem será que dá mais? 8D _

_Kisses and bubais minna ~ _


	3. Que se dane!

_Hello pessoas fofinhas! _

_Peço desculpas pela demora... Mas acabei viajando no Carnaval e tive uma apresentação no teatro, então só agora consegui terminar o capítulo... _

_Espero mesmo, do fundo do meu pâncreas que apreciem o capítulo! _

_Let's go! 8D_

**.**

**Minha melhor amiga: insana, bêbada e boa de cama**

**.**

**Capítulo três – Que se dane! **

**.**

Sakura não mandou mais notícias depois daquela perturbadora noite. Nem uma visita, nem um telefonema, nem um sinal de fumaça, scrap ou qualquer outra coisa. Nada durante três dias! Claro, você deve estar pensando que eu enlouqueci... Afinal, o que são míseros três dias? Eu não me preocuparia se ela tivesse ido dormir na casa de uma amiga ou saído para viajar com a mãe ou qualquer coisa normal.

Mas ela foi vender o corpo por alguns dólares para um completo estranho... e sumiu!

Quando eu estava praticamente confirmando minha teoria de que o cara era um serial killer que a tinha assassinado e estava a algumas horas de ligar para a polícia, ensandecido, ela resolveu aparecer na saída da escola como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido.

- Oi Sasuke-kun! - disse animada quando veio até na calçada.

- Oh, então você lembra meu nome! - disse numa mistura de ironia e irritação.

- Você tá bravo, neah?

- Claro que não! Eeeeu teria motivos para estar bravo contigo? - disse, cruzando os braços sem encará-la e andando em direção a minha casa.

- Sasuke, deixe-me explicar... Algumas coisas aconteceram, sabe...

- É, eu notei que você prolongou sua advertência de três dias e faltou hoje também quando deveria estar aqui aprendendo um pouco de ética e tendo aulas de educação sexual! Não, porque você precisa... agora que é tão ativa, minha querida! - eu estava surtando novamente, então tentei respirar fundo e me acalmar, ignorando minhas mãos que começavam a tremer.

- Eu posso explicar! Eu só não posso chegar perto de casa... - ela gritou, fazendo com que eu parasse e a encarasse finalmente.

- Do que você tá falando? Você _deveria_ ir para casa já que sumiu e...

- Sasuke, me ouve! - ela gritou novamente. - Vem comigo e a gente conversa decentemente... - disse e seus olhos imploraram.

Obviamente em alguns minutos eu estava sentado numa mesa da lanchonete mais próxima, encarando Sakura e esperando pelas respostas que ela havia adiado durante todo o percurso, enquanto ela fazia cara de "estou escolhendo bem as palavras para usar."

- Eu vou querer um capuccino grande com chantilly e algumas panquecas com mel, por favor. - ela disse à garçonete que anotava o pedido num bloquinho de comandas. - E você, Sasuke... o que quer? - perguntou me encarando gentilmente.

- Quero explicações recheadas com bons motivos! - disse encarando-a de volta com um ar mal-humorado.

- Certo, é só isso mesmo. Obrigada! - ela disse à moça que se retirou no mesmo instante. - Minha vida tá uma correria, foi por isso que eu sumi! Minha mãe me expulsou de casa... - disse e soltou um longo suspiro. Por mais que ela estivesse no meio de um surto psicótico em meio a doenças como bipolaridade e outras ainda não explicadas, tinha um pouco de razão guardada em algum canto e não estava contente em brigar com a própria mãe.

- Como isso aconteceu? Pensei que você brincasse com seus clientes dentro do bordel e não em casa... - disse para provocar.

- Sasuke, você não está ajudando. - ela me olhou com desaprovação, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Bom, eu passei a noite fora como você sabe... E quando apareci por lá no dia seguinte ainda estava um pouco bêbada... Então ela estava em casa, preocupada! Nós tivemos uma briga e eu me descontrolei, disse alguns palavrões e ela me deu um tapa. Depois disso eu disse que não ficaria sob o teto de alguém que me bateu e ela disse que não fazia mesmo questão... Então eu peguei algumas roupas no meu quarto e saí de casa.

Quando eu acho que ela passou dos limites ela vem com uma coisa pior... Céus, onde isso vai parar? A mãe de Sakura é uma boa pessoa e sempre fez o possível para cuidar da filha da melhor forma possível, mesmo depois de ter se separado do marido. Bom, mas considerando que Sakura trabalha num bordel no período da noite, mais cedo ou mais tarde a mãe dela ia achar estranho o fato da filha sumir todas as noites...

- Sua idiota, não pensou que ela iria notar sua falta de noite quando aceitou o maldito serviço? - ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio. Obviamente ela não estava pensando em _nada_ quando aceitou essa vida... Eu suspirei tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Obrigada... - ela disse num sussurro quando a garçonete trouxe o capuccino e as panquecas, deixando-os sobre a mesa. Levou a caneca até a boca e tomou um gole do líquido.

- E onde você está morando? - eu perguntei, preocupado.

- No apartamento do Sai... - ela disse, comendo um pedaço de uma panqueca.

- Sai?

- O garoto que me comprou no leilão... - as palavras saiam de sua boca com naturalidade e eu tinha vontade de estapeá-la. - Ele tem dezesseis anos também e é muito rico... Morava sozinho no apartamento e quando eu contei que havia sido expulsa de casa ele me acolheu...

- Espera! Você é amiga desse cara? - perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- É, ele me tratou muito bem naquela noite e de certa forma eu fiquei agradecida por isso... Conversamos bastante no dia seguinte e nos tornamos amigos. Claro, ele é bem arrogante às vezes, assim como você, mas é uma boa pessoa... - ela começou a comer as panquecas compulsivamente enquanto falava e acabou com elas em segundos, me deixando um pouco assustado. - Ah não me olha assim, eu tava com fome já que não comi nada hoje...

- Então você dormiu com um cara que te comprou como uma mercadoria e fica feliz por ele ser gentil... E como se não bastasse virar amiga dele, agora mora com ele!

- Exatamente! Ele me entende Sasuke... Pelo jeito, ao contrário de você que só me julga... - ela disse, irritando-se e terminando com o capuccino de uma vez só. Claro que eu estava estupefato com toda a história e principalmente por ela ter tomado um _capuccino_ ao invés de álcool. Seria um progresso? - Peraí, você tá com ciúmes? - ela riu em deboche.

- O-o quê? - eu gaguejei sem querer. - É claro que não! Eu só estou preocupado com você... - disse, abaixando a cabeça e me odiando por que isso era como um sinal de concordância.

- Ah, que fofo... Então você tá com ciúmes! Que bonitinho! - disse, rindo e inclinando-se sobre a mesa para colocar uma das mãos no meu cabelo numa espécie de cafuné.

- Que porra Sakura! Para com isso! - eu gritei, tirando a mão dela com força. Ela me encarou assustada e depois com uma expressão irritada.

- Eu pensei que você, sendo meu melhor amigo, me entenderia ao invés de... - ela começou, tentando me convencer de que _eu_ estava errado. Isso era tão típico dela, uma das poucas características que a bebedeira não tinha apagado.

Mas eu interrompi. - Ao invés de que? Me diz o que eu fiz de errado? O que queria que eu fizesse hein? - eu comecei a me exaltar e como conseqüência a tremer. - Eu _sempre_ estive do seu lado e _sempre_ apoiei o que você fazia, até mesmo as coisas mais insanas como deixar que você vendesse seu corpo dessa forma! Olha, eu não sei que confusão houve aí na sua cabeça, mas você passou dos limites faz tempo e eu não vou me preocupar mais com isso, Sakura! - eu _ainda_ não estava gritando, mas faltava muito pouco. Eu via a expressão dela oscilar de acordo com minhas palavras e em todos os momentos eu podia ver na testa dela "_você é o errado aqui_", mas eu ignorei isso.

- Não acredito em tudo que estou ouvindo... Eu vim aqui dividir com você a minha vida pra você ver como eu estou feliz e você vem com esse discurso enciumado pra cima de mim, Sasuke?

- Sakura, você consegue ouvir o que está dizendo? Onde na sua maldita vida há felicidade? Começou a beber, praticamente largou a escola, foi expulsa de casa, vende o corpo todas as noites pra se auto-afirmar e mora com um cara que você mal conhece e idolatra porque é bom de cama! E pra completar quer acabar com a minha vida, me deixando louco também... Onde tem a porra da felicidade aí? - agora eu estava gritando e tremia muito, eu mal conseguia olhar nos olhos dela sem querer socá-la.

Pelo menos agora sua expressão havia mudado, parecia que ela lutava desesperadamente contra o choro e algumas lágrimas apareceram nos cantos dos olhos, mas ela não as deixou cair. Ah, eu conhecia aquela expressão... Um pouco de sanidade a havia invadido, ainda que ela não admitisse e provavelmente, apenas por orgulho, me xingasse na próxima frase.

- Tudo bem, isso significa que eu não posso mais contar com você, né?

Eu havia chegado no meu limite e então tentei me acalmar. Mas eu sabia que com ela ali na minha frente não teria sucesso. Eu respirei fundo e a encarei firmemente, tentando parar de tremer. - Você podia contar comigo enquanto dava valor para nossa amizade... Mas você escolheu jogar ela no lixo! Então pega esse seu corpinho lindo e volta pro seu amiguinho novo e para aquele bordel imundo que é o máximo que você merece agora, Sakura! - eu me levantei e dei-lhe as costas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. Se a Sakura que eu conheci ainda morasse dentro dela, com certeza ela se permitiria chorar e finalmente cairia em si. Eu espero sinceramente que isso aconteça, porque obviamente eu não queria ter brigado com ela... Mas um banho de realidade não mata, afinal.

**X**

Mais alguns dias se passaram sem que eu tivesse notícias dela. Eu tentava afastar os pensamentos relacionados à Sakura da minha cabeça e tentava inutilmente me concentrar nas matérias que cairiam nas próximas provas. Era idiotice da minha parte tentar fazê-lo, já que os malditos pensamentos sempre davam um jeito de voltar e sondar a minha mente, e isso estava me estressando! Aquela insana fazia falta, eu tinha de admitir. Mas eu precisei fazer aquilo... Todas as palavras que eu lhe disse ecoavam na minha cabeça e o rosto triste de Sakura aparecia diante de mim toda vez que eu fechava os olhos. E mesmo que eu tentasse negar, no fundo eu sabia que queria apenas um sinal de vida dela. Eu precisava saber se ela estava bem...

Meu celular tocou enquanto eu separava uma roupa limpa para o banho. Eu o peguei ansioso e fiquei feliz em ver que era ela ligando. Ela estava viva e era tudo que eu precisava saber. Então, ignorei a ligação e entrei no banheiro com os pensamentos que começaram a me perseguir. Droga, droga, droga!

Eu deveria ter atendido? Será que não foi o bastante ter dito tudo que ela precisava ouvir? Ah céus, onde será que aquela idiota se meteu?... Uchiha Sasuke, você está proibido de pensar em Haruno Sakura a partir de agora! Ok, eu tenho prova de matemática na semana que vem e preciso estudar mais... E tem um filme bom que vai passar hoje à noite, eu preciso vê-lo. Será que tem alguma revista interessante no quarto do Itachi? Pelo menos a Sakura não saiu pelada numa revista! Isso sim seria ABSURDO! Droga! Eu NÃO posso pensar nela... Ok!... Droga, droga... merda!

Eu desliguei o chuveiro, irritado e enrolei a toalha na cintura, voltando para o quarto. O celular estava jogado em cima da cama e ainda tocava insistentemente. Sasuke, você está proibido de atender esse maldito telefone! Você não vai de modo algum falar com ela...

- Alô? - eu não agüentei e corri para atender. Meu coração disparou ao ouvir a voz embargada dela.

- Sasu-kuun! - disse animada e completamente bêbada. - Preciso de você, docinho... - ela riu.

Que merda! Por que ela sempre faz isso? Só lembra de mim quando fica bêbada e alterada... Como ela consegue lembrar do meu número? Eu respirei fundo tentando decidir entre desligar o telefone na cara dela e realmente ajudá-la novamente. - Ok, onde você está?

- Eu não sei... mas quero que você venha... Sei que tá puto comigo, mas, por favor, Sasu-kun... - mais uma risada.

Ótimo! Além de bêbada estava perdida! Eu desliguei o telefone e vesti um jeans qualquer e uma regata branca e sai pelas ruas escuras à procura dela. Dez horas da noite e eu estava procurando por minha amiga muito insana nos bares das redondezas. Que vida emocionante! Eu realmente estava irritado, agora comigo, por ser tão idiota a ponto de obedecê-la _todas_ as malditas vezes que ela ligava... Perguntei a todos que encontrei próximo aos bares se tinham visto uma garota estranha de cabelos róseos e finalmente um senhor que estava na porta de um barzinho razoável apontou lá pra dentro e eu finalmente a encontrei, sentada numa das mesas ao fundo. Me aproximei e me sentei na cadeira ao lado dela, que não parara de observar o copo cheio de bebida. Havia garrafas vazias sobre a mesa, de vodka e vinho. A encarei por um tempo, esperando que ela me olhasse.

- Que bom que você veio... O mundo começou a girar... - disse, comprimindo os olhos e então levando o copo a boca para acabar com o líquido num só gole.

- Vamos embora, Sakura... - eu disse firme.

- Ok, acho que consigo me levantar... - ela riu e então se levantou, segurando a cadeira com uma das mãos para tentar se manter em pé.

Foi uma cena deprimente. Tive que passar um dos meus braços pela cintura de Sakura e apoiar a outra mão em seu ombro, segurando seu peso toda vez que ela cambaleava para os lados. Após alguns minutos e depois da cena constrangedora da Sakura gritando com o homem atrás do balcão e o acusando de ter cobrado mais do que ela havia bebido, saímos dali.

- Vou levá-la para minha casa... Você precisa de um banho e de uma boa noite de sono... - eu disse, mas ela começou a andar pelo lado contrário da rua, automaticamente me levando junto.

- Me leve para o apartamento... - ela pediu.

- Onde fica isso? - perguntei, morrendo de medo de ela responder "não sei" ou "não me lembro".

- Vamos pegar um táxi, eu explico o caminho... - disse fazendo um esforço visível para tentar lembrar o endereço correto.

Então eu a carreguei até o ponto de táxi mais próximo e nós adentramos o primeiro que passou.

**X **

- Sakura, dá essa chave aqui! - disse tirando o objeto de sua mão algum tempo depois dela errar o buraco da fechadura diversas vezes. Abri a porta e nós entramos no belo e famoso apartamento de Sai.

Realmente era um lugar bacana e o cara devia ter _mesmo_ muito dinheiro. Os sofás de veludo vermelho davam um toque especial à sala que no mais era repleta de quadros e possuía um móvel cheio de bebidas. Eu deixei Sakura sentada no sofá maior e me larguei no outro para descansar um pouco.

Precisava voltar para casa...

Ela ficou sentada e em silêncio com um olhar estranho até que levantou com certa dificuldade e foi até o bar, pegando uma garrafa de vinho. Eu a observei com olhar de desaprovação, mas isso não foi suficiente. Ela mal conseguia se manter em pé, mas sorriu e abriu a garrafa rapidamente, virando o líquido na boca e tomando uma boa quantidade.

- Você não devia beber _mais_... - disse, mas sabia que era o mesmo que não dizer nada.

- Relaxa um pouco Sasuke... - ela disse, aproximando-se de mim e me entregando a garrafa. - Segura... Tô com calor... - disse, respirando fundo.

- Quer que eu ligue o ar condicionado, ventilador, ou sei lá o quê? - depois de beber tanto, obviamente estava queimando... Eu ia me levantar quando ela começou a tirar a blusa sem mangas que vestia, com a maior naturalidade, jogando-a num canto qualquer em seguida. Eu arregalei os olhos, surpreso com aquilo. Claro que a Sakura não tinha uns peitos grandes, mas ainda assim eram peitos... e de verdade! Mas ainda cobertos e moldados à forma do sutiã preto de renda. Num impulso eu levei a garrafa à boca e tomei pelo menos metade do vinho que havia ali, enquanto ela se largava no sofá do meu lado me encarando. Ela retirou a garrafa da minha mão e tomou mais alguns goles, sorrindo pra mim. Então se aproximou lentamente e... me beijou? Seus lábios estavam muito quentes e eu podia sentir o gosto de vinho inundar minha boca novamente, enquanto o beijo macio dela ficava mais intenso.

Eu me separei dela, ainda surpreso e agora ofegante, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem assim como meu corpo. Ela estava _realmente_ bêbada, meu Deus!

- Sa-Sa-kura... Eu-u preciso ir embora, tá tarde... - eu gaguejei um pouco, me levantando.

Ela se levantou também e me encarou com uma risada maliciosa. - Relaxa Sasuke... - ela beijou delicadamente meu pescoço me causando um leve arrepio. - Eu nem lembro onde deixei a chave... - ela riu novamente e me puxou pelo braço, me levando em direção a um quarto de cama redonda. Sakura ainda segurava a garrafa de vinho e eu a tomei dela, tomando quase todo o vinho que restara. Meu coração estava acelerado e antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, eu já estava deitado na cama com Sakura sentada sobre meu quadril e retirando minha camiseta. O que eu estava fazendo? Ela estava bêbada e alegre graças ao álcool e além desses motivos não havia mais nenhum que a fizesse querer transar comigo! Certo, além de insana e bêbada... será que ela era boa de cama também? Bom, o que eu poderia perder afinal? Só havia um jeito de descobrir...

Sakura me beijou novamente, desta vez de uma forma mais intensa, enquanto eu retirava o sutiã dela finalmente. Ela beijou meu pescoço e depois minha barriga, deixando-me completamente entorpecido e então abriu o zíper do meu jeans, tirando-o de mim rapidamente. A essa altura minha vontade de resistir já tinha se apagado há muito tempo. Ainda que fosse errado me aproveitar do estado alcoólico dela... Gente boa só se fode!

Ah... Que se dane!

**X**

_Isso é tudo pessoal! _

_Espero que tenham gostado e não estejam com vontade de me matar! Ò.ó _

_Conto com reviews e suas opiniões sobre o capítulo!_

_Kisses and bubais minna. _


	4. Adeus

_Hello, hello, hello! _

_Como vocês estão? _

_Eu to morrendo de calor! Essa semana ta muito quente... Acho que o calor afeta minha criatividade O.o _

_Esse capítulo foi mais difícil de escrever! Será que meu bloqueio criativo está voltando? OMG! _

_Ok, ok, me esqueçam... Vamos a fic u.ú _

**.**

**Minha melhor amiga: insana, bêbada e boa de cama**

**.**

**Capítulo quatro – Adeus  
**

**.**

Eu abri os olhos e levei algum tempo para me situar. Olhei em volta, pelo quarto bagunçado e então observei Sakura, que dormia ao meu lado, tranquilamente. A fitei por um tempo e ela se virou na cama, resmungando algo que eu não pude entender. Eu precisava sair logo dali e minha cabeça doía. Talvez tivesse bebido um pouco mais do que aquela garrafa de vinho...

Eu não me lembrava de muito da noite anterior e talvez isso fosse melhor. Tateei o chão a procura das minhas roupas e então vesti minha samba-canção. Estava em pé colocando o jeans quando Sakura reclamou:

- Minha cabeça vai explodir...

- Você bebeu _demais _Sakura!

- Deve ser por isso que não me lembro de nada... – disse, comprimindo os olhos numa tentativa falha de lembrar algo. – Nós... trans... – ela começou, com os olhos curiosos.

- Sim... – eu murmurei.

Eu esperava dela qualquer reação, menos a risada que ela soltou e que me irritou profundamente. Foi como se ela estivesse se debochando. Eu, obviamente, esperava que ela não se lembrasse do que acontecera e que não fora importante, mas no fundo eu queria que fosse diferente, que tivesse sido especial assim como foi para mim. Ora, o que estou pensando? Foi apenas sexo! Sexo com minha melhor amiga... não foi nada importante!

- Ei, Sasuke! – ela chamou me encarando e me trazendo de volta a realidade. – Você tá bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Eu vou ficar... – respondi demonstrando mais irritação do que queria. Sakura me olhou sem entender nada e levantou-se, começando a arrumar os lençóis.

- Sai vai chegar logo e não gosta que eu deixe a cama bagunçada... – ela disse com um sorriso estranho. – Você tem certeza que a gente fez? – eu não respondi, apenas peguei minha regata do chão e a vesti. – Como foi? Queria mesmo lembrar Sasu-kun... você deve ser um danadinho na cama, ainda mais depois de tanta bebida... – ela ria muito agora.

- Estou indo... – disse irritado, atravessando o quarto e saindo dele enquanto ela me seguia.

- Sasuke... você ta bravo, né? Desculpa... – sua voz estava estranha e parecia que ela ia chorar, mas isso não me convenceu.

- Cala a boa Sakura! – eu sai do apartamento batendo a porta com força. Havia perdido mais um dia de aula, _droga_!

**X**

Fiquei algumas semanas sem falar com Sakura, apenas ignorando as milhares de ligações dela e rezando para que ela não fosse me visitar na saída da escola, esta que ela havia realmente largado. Pude colocar os pensamentos em ordem e, definitivamente irritado com ela, eu havia decidido: Sakura estava excluída da minha vida! Estava cansado de fazer as vontades dela e me deixar levar, já que ela não dava a mínima para mais nada que não fosse um copo de bebida. Eu precisava me concentrar na escola e aos poucos consegui afastar os pensamentos sobre ela que ainda tentavam me encurralar. Estava indo muito bem até que...

"Ding doong..." – o som da campainha foi o pior que eu poderia ter escutado, e foi graças a ele que eu retornei ao meu pesadelo. Abri a porta sem muita vontade e quando vi Sakura parada a minha frente, fechei-a instantaneamente, com força.

- Sasuke, por favor... eu preciso falar com você! – ela disse num tom desesperado.

- Claro! Você está em apuros e por isso lembrou de mim...pra variar! – eu disse, aumentando o tom de voz. – Vá embora Sakura! – eu gritei, ainda segurando a maçaneta.

- É importante.... – ela começou.

- Claro! Sempre é...

- Porra Sasuke! Eu acho que to grávida! – seu tom era convincente, muito convincente. Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta novamente, deixando-a entrar. Ela passou por mim sem me olhar nos olhos e sentou-se no sofá maior, muito aflita. Fiquei parado na frente dela, esperando que dissesse algo.

- Eu... eu fiz o teste, mas não tive coragem de ver o resultado... – só então reparei que ela segurava uma embalagem de teste para gravidez na mão. Eu estava chocado até me tocar que eu poderia ser o pai se realmente houvesse uma criança ali e então entrei em desespero também.

- Você precisa ter coragem, Sakura... Nada vai mudar o resultado que está aí... – eu tentava não demonstrar o meu medo, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras e tentando me acalmar. Sentei-me ao lado dela e a encarei, ela estava cabisbaixa e a ponto de chorar. - Eu vejo o resultado se você quiser... – mais que depressa ela me passou a caixa e eu retirei dela o objeto comprido e estranho, segurando-o e reunindo coragem para olhá-lo de fato. Respirei fundo e o virei, observando que bem ali no meio havia um sinal de mais, indicando tudo que eu não queria que acontecesse. Entrei em pânico em seguida e o meu silêncio fez com que Sakura me encarasse, seus olhos clamando pela resposta que ela queria ouvir. – Sinto muito... Deu positivo. – quando ouviu a última palavra ela fechou os olhos, fazendo com que as lágrimas acumuladas caíssem e então me abraçou, num impulso, chorando ainda mais.

- O que eu vou fazer agora? – perguntou e eu a abracei com mais força, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, enquanto ela soluçava cada vez mais nos meus braços.

- Calma Sakura, você não tá sozinha nessa... – disse tentando consolá-la.

- Eu não posso ter essa criança, Sasuke! Ela vai ferrar com todo a minha vida... – ela chorava menos agora e sua voz tinha um tom levemente irritado.

Ferrar sua vida? Mais do que ta ferrada acho que é impossível... Talvez essa criança te dê juízo! Aah como eu queria poder dizer essas palavras pra ela... – Não diga bobagens, Sakura! Nem pense em tirar essa criança daí, ouviu? Ela não tem culpa de nada...

Ela se separou de mim, enxugando algumas lágrimas e me encarou de um jeito nada bom. – É uma excelente idéia! Eu vou abortar a criança!

Eu arregalei os olhos e arqueei as sobrancelhas, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. – Você não vai fazer isso, Haruno Sakura! – eu gritei, deixando-a assustada.

- E o que quer que eu faça? Se o filho for seu... vai ter dinheiro pra criar ele? Como acha que ele se sentirá ao descobrir, um dia, que a mãe foi obrigada a continuar sendo uma puta porque ela e o pai não tinham dinheiro pra sustentá-lo? – ela estava descontrolada e algumas lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- Se acalma, okay? Você não pode ficar estressada assim... – eu tentei acalmar ela, mas talvez não adiantasse muito.

- Você tem um plano melhor do que eu tirar essa criança? – ela perguntou, me encarando com os olhos e a face vermelhos.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, tentando imaginar como realmente seria nossa vida se a criança fosse minha. Entrei em pânico mais uma vez e não fui capaz de responder.

- Ótimo! Vou abortar ainda essa semana! – disse, secando as últimas lágrimas e deixando a expressão firme.

- Eu não vou conseguir te convencer, né? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Não, Sasuke... Eu já tomei minha decisão!

**X **

Ótimo! Eu não conseguia mais convencer Sakura, de modo algum. Minhas palavras não surtiam mais efeito nela e eu não poderia deixar a situação desse jeito. Aquela criança não merecia o destino que Sakura queria lhe dar e foi por isso que eu resolvi conversar com _ele_. Se eu, sendo o melhor amigo dela desde sempre, não conseguia fazê-la mudar de idéia, só Sai poderia fazê-lo...

Estava impaciente e toquei a campainha várias vezes até ele finalmente abrir a porta, vestindo apenas uma samba-canção preta. Me encarou por um tempo, com os olhos vermelhos e a face com leves marcas de travesseiro, procurando por uma resposta sobre quem eu era.

- Você não vai se lembrar de mim... Eu estava na noite em que a Sakura foi leiloada...

- Não, eu não lembro de você. – disse, comprimindo os olhos e esforçando-se para lembrar.

- Sakura já deve ter falado de mim... Eu sou o Sasuke! – disse e então seu rosto se iluminou e ele sorriu.

- Claro, o famoso Sasuke! – ele riu e abriu mais a porta para que eu entrasse. Eu caminhei lentamente e me sentei no sofá. - Quer beber algo? – perguntou gentilmente.

- Não, obrigado... Eu vim falar sobre a Sakura. – disse, firmemente.

Ele se sentou no outro sofá e me encarou. – Eu já sei que ela está grávida...

- Você sabe que ela vai abortar a criança?

- Ela também me disse isso... Mas eu não concordo! – se apressou em dizer.

- Ótimo, nós chegamos ao ponto... – eu suspirei. – Eu tentei convencê-la a não abortar a criança, mas ela simplesmente não me escuta... Você é o único que pode fazer a Sakura mudar de idéia! – eu estava tentando manter a calma e não me descontrolar, mas os olhos calmos de Sai diante da situação me deixavam irritado.

- Hmmm. – ele murmurou, se aconchegando no sofá. – O que te faz acreditar que eu posso fazê-la mudar de idéia?

- A relação de vocês me parece bastante boa e você nunca brigou ou magoou a Sakura... Eu acho que ela te dá mais ouvidos do que dá a mim, no momento. E se você não conseguir reverter isso, então aquela criança que pode ser sua ou minha... vai arcar com as conseqüências sem ter culpa de nada! – talvez eu estivesse falando rápido demais, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

- O que você ganha vindo aqui e me pedindo isso? – ele me encarou e eu senti que ele me analisava profundamente. – Você a ama, afinal...

Eu demorei um pouco para responder. – Eu só quero o melhor para a Sakura e para a criança. Só quero que fiquem bem... Eu não teria condições de cuidar delas, mesmo se o filho fosse meu... Mas você é rico! E... você também ama a Sakura, não?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, surpreso com a minha última pergunta. – Eu gosto muito dela... e também não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça!

- Então você aceita convencê-la e depois cuidar dela e desse filho?

- Hmmm... O que eu ganharia criando um filho que nem é meu? – seus olhos brilhavam levemente, demonstrando um olhar vitorioso.

- Qualquer coisa.... que você pedir... – aquilo, sem dúvida, era humilhante, mas eu não tinha alternativa além de recorrer a Sai.

Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais. – Quero que você suma das nossas vidas! É simples... – ele sorriu irônico.

Eu respirei fundo e então me levantei. – Temos um acordo então! – ele também se levantou, enquanto eu caminhava até a porta, e me seguiu abrindo-a em seguida.

- É ótimo fazer negócios com você, Sasuke!

Eu lhe dei as costas e sai do apartamento, em direção ao elevador. Precisava encontrar Sakura e colocar um ponto final em tudo isso.

**X**

Eu caminhei lentamente pela rua, escolhendo as palavras que precisaria dizer a ela. Fui até o cabaré, onde ela provavelmente estaria, e adentrei este rapidamente. Sakura estava no fundo do local, arrumando e limpando algumas mesas. Eu me aproximei dela, que estava distraída e a chamei, fazendo com ela finalmente me notasse ali.

- Preciso lhe comunicar sobre a decisão que tomei... – disse encarando-a seriamente e lutando para que meu tom e minha expressão fossem convincentes.

- Não estou gostando dessa expressão, Sasu-kun... – ela disse receosa.

- Você ainda ta pensando em abortar?

- Não sei... Eu preciso falar com o Sai... Pensei melhor sobre tudo e vou conversar com ele... Por quê?

- O que te fez mudar de idéia assim tão rápido?

- Eu não sei, apenas pensei melhor na criança... – ela começou, seus olhos cheios de sinceridade e insegurança.

- Se você não vai abortar então é bom você rezar Sakura! Reze para que esse filho não seja meu... Porque eu não tenho dinheiro e muito menos paciência pra aturar você e essa criança! – eu podia ouvir as palavras saindo da minha boca e via na expressão de Sakura o efeito que elas causavam, devido ao meu tom duro. – Aliás, como vai saber de quem é esse filho? Você dormiu com tantos caras... Eu tenho nojo de você, sabia? – eu disse tudo rapidamente e então senti o meu rosto queimar e arder do lado esquerdo. Minhas últimas palavras a irritaram de tal modo que ela só conseguiu deixar escapar _uma_ lágrima, enquanto se esforçava para reprimir as outras.

- Eu simplesmente cansei de você... – eu gritei - De você e da dor de cabeça que você me traz toda vez que faz uma burrada! Não vou mais me preocupar com você... eu tô fazendo questão de sair da sua vida miserável! – eu disse isso sem mais conseguir encará-la e então lhe dei as costas e comecei a andar em direção a saída.

- Não, você não pode fazer isso comigo Sasuke! Você é meu amigo... sempre foi! – ela estava gritando. – Cadê o garoto que ontem me deu todo o apoio que eu precisava? – ela começou a chorar novamente e consequentemente a soluçar, mas eu continuei andando sem dizer nada e lutando contra a vontade de voltar e pedir desculpas... – Não faz isso Sasuke... Eu preciso de você! – foi a última coisa que eu pude ouvir antes de sair dali com o estrondo da porta.

Meu peito queimava e eu tinha vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede. Eu sabia que seria difícil dizer todas aquelas palavras, mas pior que isso era conviver com o peso delas sobre Sakura... Eu nunca esqueceria o tom de voz choroso dela e nunca deixaria de imaginar como ela estava se sentindo com isso. Eu só desejava que o filho fosse mesmo do Sai e que Sakura conseguisse me esquecer... Que fosse feliz ao lado dele e daquela criança, porque eu tenho certeza que não importa quanto tempo passe eu não vou conseguir esquecê-la por completo, nem que eu tente com todas as minhas forças.

**X**

_Yay, fim do capítulo!_

_Esse ficou um tanto pequeno, eu sei... u.ú _

_Espero do fundo do meu pâncreas que tenham gostado e espero reviews com suas opiniões! _

_Obrigada a quem leu! =D_

_Kisses and Bubais _


	5. Perda

_**Olá pessoas fofinhas!**_

_/medo/_

_Juro que pensei que não ia conseguir concluir essa fic! Então eu andei pensando sobre ela e a tal da inspiração divina resolveu se abater sobre mim mais uma vez. _

_(mais comentários no final, vamos à fic)_

_Se Naruto me pertencesse eu já teria sido obrigada a cancelar o mangá, já que não sei cumprir prazos! Yeah!_

**.**

**Minha melhor amiga: insana, bêbada e boa de cama**

**.**

**Capítulo cinco - Perda**

**.**

- Sakura! - gritou o garoto de cabelos escuros adentrando o apartamento de repente. - Você está fumando de novo... - ele aproximou-se dela, agora assustada, e arrancou-lhe da mão o cigarro, apagando-o no cinzeiro que repousava sobre a mesa da sala. - Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que isso não é bom pra você e pro bebê, hein? - ele largou-se no sofá, ao lado dela, que vestia uma longa camiseta velha e um short de pijama. Sua barriga estava bem evidente agora no quarto mês de gestação. A garota abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Hey, Sakura... Olha pra mim... - pediu ele, levantando delicadamente o rosto da outra com uma das mãos. - Para de chorar... Você sabe que eu só quero o melhor pra vocês. - sua voz era gentil e preocupada. Ela desvencilhou-se da mão dele, cruzando os braços e encostando-se novamente no sofá. As lágrimas caiam com mais intensidade. - Eu não aguento mais ficar sozinha em casa, Sai! Eu fico pensando no que eu fiz da minha vida, me preocupo, me estresso... Eu quero tirar essa coisa de dentro de mim! - ela gritou, a face vermelha agora o encarava com lágrimas e soluços.

Os braços dele a envolveram e ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. - Eu sei que isso é difícil pra você, mas você não pode desistir... Por favor, Sakura, se acalma...

- Você diz isso porque não é você que passa o dia sozinho em casa, sentindo cada movimento da barriga que o faz lembrar de um erro... - ela não parara de chorar e só soluçava ainda mais.

- Sakura... - afastou o rosto dela de si e começou a secar suas lágrimas, lentamente. - Por favor, se acalma... Não faz nenhuma besteira com você e com essa criança... Pelo carinho que você tem a mim, por favor! Eu não ia me perdoar se você cometesse alguma besteira... - seus olhos a encaravam com aquele aspecto gentil e sincero de sempre, fazendo com que ela finalmente tentasse se acalmar. Aos poucos a vontade de chorar foi desaparecendo e a garota ajeitou-se no colo do outro. Este que por sua vez passava os dedos por seu rosto maltratado e pelos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Não demorou muito até que ela adormecesse.

...

Sakura acordou no que se tornara sua adorável cama redonda, por volta das onze horas do dia seguinte. Sai, que provavelmente a carregara para lá na noite anterior, havia saído para o trabalho há muito tempo. Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se, naturalmente estava com preguiça depois de uma longa noite de sono. Havia um bilhete sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Era de Sai. _"Espero que esteja sentindo-se bem quando acordar. Vou tentar chegar mais cedo hoje. Tenha um ótimo dia. Ps: Eu te amo."_ - ela terminou de ler, e por mais simples que fosse o bilhete, seus olhos se encheram d'água. Droga, como a gravidez a deixava frágil e sensível!...

Sai havia se mostrado um bom garoto. Assumiu responsabilidades que talvez nem devesse e a tratava sempre do melhor jeito possível, com flores, presentes e acima de tudo... atenção e palavras doces. Ao contrário da anta do Sasuke que só soube correr e fugir, há três meses atrás. Pensar no nome daquele cretino fazia Sakura se entristecer, e mesmo que ela evitasse lembrá-lo, era impossível. Suspirou e caminhou lenta e preguiçosamente até o banheiro para uma ducha agradável.

**X**

Sai realmente chegara mais cedo naquela noite. Quando chegou, Sakura estava sentada na cama assistindo tevê e devorando algumas rosquinhas. Ele caminhou até ela e beijou-lhe uma das bochechas.

- Como foi seu dia? - perguntou-lhe gentilmente.

- Foi a mesma...coisa de....sempre. - disse com a boca cheia, segurando o que seria a quarta rosquinha daquele fim de tarde. - E o seu como foi?

- Muito trabalho, muita correria... - ele retirou a gravata que o sufocara o dia todo e retirou também os sapatos. Jogou o terno nos pés da cama e caminhou até a porta do quarto. - Não saia daí até eu lhe chamar... É uma surpresa! - disse com um sorriso, desaparecendo pela porta.

Haruno terminou de comer a quinta rosquinha e deitou-se na cama, curiosa para saber o que Sai estava aprontando. Ele era assim, cheio de surpresas afinal! Esperou uns quinze minutos até que o moreno adentrou o quarto novamente e a chamou.

- Não vale espiar, hein! - ele tapou os olhos da garota com uma das mãos, conduzindo-a até a sala do apartamento. - Pronto!

Sakura abriu os olhos e observou o lugar. As luzes da sala estavam apagadas e em seu lugar, iluminando o ambiente, havia velas espalhadas pelos cantos e principalmente sobre a mesa de centro da sala, onde também estava uma garrafa aparentemente de vinho, taças e talheres. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas forravam o chão em volta da mesa e duas almofadas, repousavam a um extremo desta. A garota não sabia o que dizer após observar tudo aquilo, que obviamente fora preparado com muito carinho.

- Sai... - seus olhos brilhavam. - Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer!

- Não precisa dizer nada, Sakura... Quero que você se sente enquanto eu trago a nossa comida. Bom, não fui eu quem preparou, já que cozinho mal... Mas pedi no seu restaurante favorito! - o moreno foi até a cozinha enquanto Haruno se sentava em uma das almofadas no chão, apreciando o cheiro bom que as velas exalavam.

Algum tempo depois Sai levou os pratos até a mesa, servindo um à Sakura e pegando o outro para si. Os olhos da garota brilharam ainda mais quando ela descobriu se tratar de sua comida favorita: macarrão com molho e queijo. Um prato simples, porém que ela amava desde pequena. Não hesitou em começar a devorá-lo. Sai sorriu e começou a comer também. Quando ambos terminaram de comer ele lhes serviu um pouco do líquido que repousava sobre a mesa.

- Sai, eu não posso beber vinho... - ela o lembrou, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

- Não é vinho, é suco de uva... - ele riu - É que eu quero fazer esse brinde... - ergueu sua taça e entregou a outra à Sakura. - Quero fazer um brinde a nós e a essa criança aí dentro! - disse com um sorriso largo, fazendo com que a garota se emocionasse novamente.

- Eu nem sei como posso te agradecer por tudo isso Sai... - os dois brindaram e Sakura tratou de beber logo seu suco que estava delicioso. Ela sorriu para ele e o fitou por um tempo, tentando segurar as lágrimas que queriam chegar.

Sai se aproximou ainda mais dela, secando suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos e olhando-a fixamente.

- Não diga nada... - lentamente juntou seus lábios aos lábios macios de Sakura, num beijo repleto de carinho e delicadeza. A garota fora pega de surpresa, mas não deixara de corresponder, colocando uma de suas mãos na nuca do outro enquanto o beijo se aprofundava cada vez mais. A imagem _dele_ lhe veio à mente. Em alguma coisa eles eram parecidos, afinal. E não somente na aparência física. Aquele beijo quase lembrava o beijo de Sasu... Ela interrompeu o beijo, um tanto ofegante.

Sai lhe lançou um olhar receoso. - Que aconteceu Sakura, você tá bem?

- Tô bem... - ela abaixou a cabeça. Maldita hora para lembrar daquele idiota! Tudo querendo se ajeitar e sua memória ficava lhe pregando peças. Ou seria seu coração dando algum sinal? De qualquer forma não conseguia ter por Sai mais do que uma amizade sincera, isso ela não podia negar.

- Você ficou estranha de repente...

- Não foi nada, eu só quero me deitar... - disse levantando-se e caminhando rapidamente para o quarto.

Jogou-se na cama, pensativa. Sentiu vontade de chorar e teve raiva de si mesma. Até quando ele, Sasuke, continuaria atrasando sua vida? E se ele fosse o pai daquela criança... Que direito tivera de fugir da vida de Sakura e do bebê? A garota se enfureceu e em súbito arremessou a primeira coisa que viu do seu lado: o controle da tevê, que se espatifara na parede a sua frente.

Sai adentrou o quarto, preocupado com o barulho que ouvira viera correndo. - Sakura... - suspirou ao ver a garota sentada na cama, com as lágrimas escorrendo pela face. Ele se aproximara e só agora pudera ver, o lençol branco tingia-se de vermelho a cada minuto que passava. - Você está... - a garota olhou para baixo e como que saísse de um torpor arregalou os olhos ao ver o sangue que perdia. Colocou a mão no líquido, tingindo as pontas dos dedos, assustando-se e fazendo com que as lágrimas parassem devido ao choque.

Virou-se para Sai, ainda com a mesma expressão. - Meu filho... Meu filho... - as lágrimas voltaram. - SAI! Meu filho... está morrendo! - gritou, ao passo que o moreno abraçou-a num impulso, colocando a mão em sua nuca e pressionando-a contra o próprio peito.

- Eu vou chamar uma ambulância! - disse, afastando-se e depois indo em busca do celular deixado no bolso do terno.

Sakura continuava sentada na cama e voltara a observar os dedos tingidos de sangue. Ainda estava incrédula. Sentiu uma sensação estranha, os pulsos esfriaram e ela mal conseguia ouvir Sai ao telefone. Sua visão foi ficando embaçada...

- Sakura! - fora a última coisa que ouviu, ao longe.

**X**

_Wow, três horas da madrugada e eu aqui terminando o capítulo :O _

_Bom, eu gostei de voltar a escrever essa fic, mas não sei se o capítulo vai lhes agradar. Espero do fundo do meu rim quase em falência que sim! _

_Bom, eu ia fazer só um capítulo gigante como final, mas vou deixar um pouco do suspense rolar! HOHO_

_Ok, não me matem, por favor! Apenas mandem reviews nem que seja pra me xingar com razão pelo atraso!_

_(Não precisam se preocupar, o próximo capítulo está terminado também! Sem mais sufoco! ;)_

_Obrigada a quem leu._

_Kisses and bubais ~_


	6. Tudo que eu preciso

**.**

**Minha melhor amiga: insana, bêbada e boa de cama**

**.**

**Capítulo seis – Tudo que eu preciso...**

**.**

O moreno aguardava na recepção do hospital, aflito. Sakura havia passado pelas portas ao fim do corredor ao que lhe parecia muito tempo. Desde então ele não tivera nenhuma notícia. Estava preocupado e já havia tomado vários copos de café, na tentativa de se acalmar. Esperou longos minutos até que um médico de óculos aproximou-se. Ele encarou Sai, com a típica expressão fria que os médicos têm.

- Você é o acompanhante de Haruno Sakura? - perguntou, num tom igualmente frio.

- Sim... - Sai levantara-se apressado, esperando o que o outro tinha a dizer.

- A garota está bem, está se recuperando. Mas não pudemos salvar o bebê... Foi aborto espontâneo. Vamos levá-la para o quarto e você poderá vê-la. - e dizendo isso ele desapareceu pela mesma porta que viera, deixando Sai aliviado e triste ao mesmo tempo. Aliviado por Sakura estar bem, e triste por saber que o filho que poderia ser dele estava morto. Realmente havia se apegado a idéia de criá-lo e tal acontecimento o pegou de surpresa. Ele sentou-se, um tanto estupefato, esperando até que pudesse ver Sakura. Não demorou muito até que uma enfermeira aparecesse e o acompanhasse até o quarto, onde a garota dormia tranquilamente. Sai entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Segurou uma das mãos dela e a observou por longos segundos em silêncio. Admirou cada parte de seu rosto, afagou seus cabelos com carinho, sutilmente para que ela não acordasse. Apoiou a cabeça sobre a cama e continuou ali, perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto a observava. Acabou por adormecer muito tempo depois.

Abriu os olhos, o dia havia clareado por detrás das cortinas do quarto e Sakura ainda dormia. O moreno levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até as janelas, puxando um pequeno pedaço da cortina para observar o lado de fora.

- Sai...? - a garota chamou, com a voz sonolenta enquanto ele se apressava em voltar para junto dela.

Ele sorriu. - Como está se sentindo? - beijou-lhe a testa e sentou-se ao seu lado novamente.

- Tô me sentindo estranha... Meio grogue... - disse lentamente.

- É normal... Mas você vai se recuperar logo.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar triste. - Eu... - começou, com a voz embargada. - Eu perdi meu filho Sai... - não tardou até que seus olhos se enchessem de água e a face ficasse avermelhada. As lágrimas lhe caiam devagar, cada uma, porém, aumentando mais sua angústia. Sai não sabia direito o que poderia dizer. Era um momento difícil e não só para ela. Tentava secar suas lágrimas enquanto novas caiam.

- Deus ouviu minhas preces... Eu não devia ter dito que queria tirar meu filho! Eu devia ter morrido junto com ele! - suas palavras eram lentas, mas cercadas de uma tristeza profunda.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas Sakura! - Sai, pediu. Seus olhos também estavam tristes. - Olha, é um momento difícil pra nós, mas...

- Não me venha com "mas", Sai! - ela bradou num surto de irritação. - Eu quero ficar sozinha um pouco... - ela amenizou seu tom, tentando indiretamente se desculpar. Não era sua intenção ofendê-lo, mas realmente sentia que precisava de um tempo para pensar. Sai deu um último beijo em sua testa e caminhou para fora dali.

Suas lágrimas voltaram com mais intensidade. Sakura ainda se odiava por não ter sido capaz de gerar o filho por completo. E para piorar ainda mais a situação, a imagem de Sasuke não lhe saía da cabeça. Sua vontade era de ligar para ele e dar a notícia, mas sabia que não teria coragem para fazê-lo, não naquele momento. Uma enfermeira adentrou o quarto silencioso e sorriu para a garota.

- Você precisa se acalmar, ok querida... - disse gentilmente, analisando a expressão de Sakura e arrumando seu travesseiro e seu cobertor. Em seguida, aplicou uma injeção no braço magro da garota, que adormeceu segundos depois.

...

Sakura teve alta no dia seguinte. Sai lhe comprou flores e também seus chocolates favoritos e os dois deixaram o hospital juntos, seguindo direto para seu apartamento naquela que era uma manhã nublada. A garota, ainda obviamente abalada com o que lhe acontecera, estava mais deprimida do que antes de ir para o hospital. Falava pouco e comia pouco também, o que preocupava Sai cada vez mais. Ele tinha um amor enorme por Sakura e não queria lhe ver entristecida de forma alguma, tentando todos os meios possíveis para alegrá-la. Aos poucos tudo foi voltando ao normal, Sakura recobrou seu tom corado normal, passou a devorar rosquinhas de chocolate quase todos os dias e conversava quase tanto quanto antes. Porém, voltara a fumar e mesmo que insistisse dizer a Sai que estava bem, quando ele perguntava, ele podia ver a tristeza que rodeavam os olhos dela.

Cerca de um mês se passara e a rotina dos dois voltara ao normal. Sakura reclamava estar entediada e insistia na idéia de procurar um emprego, para ajudar Sai com as despesas da casa, porém o moreno rebatia dizendo que não havia necessidade.

- Mas Sai... Eu passo o dia todo aqui sem fazer nada! Estou farta disso! - reclamou certa vez.

- Já disse que não precisa Sakura, eu tô me ajeitando sozinho... - mas no fundo ele sabia que a garota tinha razão. Mesmo Sai tendo um enorme carinho por Sakura, sabia que aquela "brincadeira e casinha" iria acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eles eram apenas dois amigos dividindo um apartamento e não havia porque tratá-la como uma esposa. Sai entendia muito bem o lado da garota e nunca a forçara a nada, sempre a respeitara, mas também sabia que os dois precisavam ter uma conversa séria, conversa esta que Sai adiara por vários e vários dias.

- Sakura, querida... Nós precisamos conversar! - ele respirou fundo, finalmente tomara coragem.

- Que foi Sai? Você tá me assustando com esse olhar... - ela estava sentada no sofá enquanto ele se sentava à mesa de centro à sua frente.

Ele tomou fôlego novamente. - Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não sabe? - perguntou, olhando os orbes receosos dela.

- Claro que sim Sai, que pergunta é essa?

- Mas nós dois sabemos que você não gosta de mim... Quero dizer, não mais do que como um bom amigo...

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ele fez sinal para que ela esperasse. - Eu quero que você pense no que você está fazendo da sua vida, Sakura. Eu só quero o melhor pra você... Mas o ponto é: eu e você sabemos que não adianta o quanto você tente negar, é do Sasuke que você precisa!

Sakura o fitou por um momento, incrédula. As palavras lhe atingiram como um tapa na cara e ela nem sabia o que dizer. Ouvir aquele nome lhe remetera a pensamentos que ela tentara ignorar e agora começavam a lhe invadir de novo. - O que te faz pensar isso? - ela perguntou, num tom levemente irritado.

- Sakura, pro seu próprio bem... Para de tentar se enganar, okay! Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que você não está feliz como deveria estar... Eu não quero continuar sendo o responsável por te prender aqui! - as palavras dele eram sinceras e era exatamente isso que assustava Sakura. - Olha, eu não tô te expulsando daqui... Eu quero que continuemos dividindo esse apartamento... Mas quero dividi-lo com uma Sakura feliz! - ele sorriu ao completar a frase, esperando que ela o entendesse e lhe desse qualquer resposta. A expressão dela o assustava.

- Por que você acha que eu devo correr atrás daquele traste que é o Sasuke? Ele fez questão de me abandonar no momento que eu mais precisei... Ele não vale o chão que pisa! - suas palavras eram banhadas em mágoa.

Sai respirou fundo, e quase rezou para que a garota não explodisse com ele depois das palavras que viriam a seguir. - Sasuke só te disse todas aquelas coisas... Porque eu praticamente o forcei a tal! - ele contemplou o chão, esperando que o mundo desabasse sobre sua cabeça.

Haruno levou algum tempo para digerir aquela informação. - Olhe pra mim Sai! - bradou, fazendo com que ele a olhasse. - O que exatamente você fez? - sim, ela estava irritada e com razão!

- Disse que cuidaria de você e do bebê se ele saísse das nossas vidas! Mas eu me arrependo Sakura! Só agora sei como isso foi errado! - suas palavras ainda eram sinceras, mas isso não convencera Sakura.

Ela lhe lançou um último olhar, este que era de puro nojo. Levantou-se e saiu do apartamento batendo a porta atrás de si. O moreno respirou fundo e enterrou o rosto nas próprias mãos, desejando que Sakura pudesse perdoá-lo o mais rápido possível.

...

A garota com seus cabelos róseos bagunçados caminhou pelas ruas sem saber exatamente aonde ir. Não podia votar à própria casa, não queria voltar ao apartamento de Sai e ter que encará-lo (não havia clima para isso), sabendo do que ele havia feito. Tinha perdido contato com todos outros amigos e não fosse um pouco do próprio juízo ter dado ar de sua graça, ela voltaria para o cabaré... Deixou o corpo escorregar pelo muro frio na rua deserta e enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos. Não demorou até que as lágrimas caíssem com intensidade e seus pensamentos sobre Sasuke e tudo que ela havia feito até ali lhe invadissem. Sua cabeça dava voltas... Ela queria acabar logo com tudo aquilo. Sentia falta de sua mãe, de sua cama, de Sasuke ouvindo seus problemas e do jeito como ele sempre tratava as coisas. Do cabelo desleixado dele e por fim, da sua antiga vida, quando ela era apenas Haruno Sakura, a menina nerd dos óculos horríveis e da trança nos cabelos. Seria possível consertar tudo? - ela pensava, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair. Queria acabar com aquela brincadeira de casinha, queria pôr um ponto final naquela depressão e mais do que tudo, queria poder abraçar Sasuke de novo e pedir perdão por tudo, dizer que... o amava. Ela ficou ali, perdida em pensamentos, com os braços em volta dos joelhos juntos. As lágrimas secaram. Ela mal pregara os olhos. O dia amanheceu e Sakura sabia o que deveria fazer.

**X**

Eram por volta das sete da manhã quando a campainha tocou freneticamente. Eu havia dormido na sala, para minha infelicidade! Acordei atordoado, ouvindo o barulho e demorei algum tempo até raciocinar que precisava me dirigir até a porta para ver quem estava do outro lado. Tive vontade de continuar deitado, mas o maldito barulho não parara por pelo menos três minutos seguidos. Levantei-me com dificuldade e conferi se estava apresentável. Ótimo! Eu havia dormido de samba-canção, tudo que eu precisava.

Abri a porta finalmente, esperando encontrar até mesmo uma senhora com uma bíblia embaixo do braço e querendo me levar para os caminhos do senhor. Mas era apenas Haruno Sakura, a garota que eu esperava nunca mais ver. Certo, "nunca mais" é forte... Mas realmente não esperava vê-la em lugar diferente dos meus pensamentos, por um bom tempo. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, incrédulo, tentando descobrir se não era sonho ou coisa parecida. Mas ela estava lá de fato, com os olhos avermelhados e inchados, o cabelo completamente bagunçado e as roupas mais desleixadas que nunca. Ela me encarou seriamente e então disse:

- Por favor, me deixa entrar! - ela pediu e eu não tive como negar. Simplesmente lhe lancei um olhar impenetrável e fiz sinal para que ela entrasse, batendo a porta depois.

Ela entrou e ficou em pé, na frente do sofá. Continuei em pé também, encarando-a e esperando por alguma palavra.

- Eu perdi o que poderia ser nosso filho... - ela encarava os próprios pés enquanto falava. Eu ficara tão surpreso com a visita dela que quase esquecera o motivo de tantos meses sem vê-la.

- O que houve?

- Foi aborto espontâneo... - ela suspirou, ainda olhando para baixo.

- Você já me deu a notícia, agora pode ir... - meu tom era áspero, mas não era algo que eu podia controlar. Ela me encarou, incrédula. - Já disse que pode ir...

- Não foi só isso que eu vim dizer. Eu vim pedir desculpa por tudo que eu te fiz passar! Por todos meus chiliques, todos os erros que eu cometi e envolveram você... Pedir desculpa pela pessoa que eu me tornei! Sasuke... - seu tom era inseguro, ela parecia pronta a desabar a qualquer instante, mas não havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

- É só isso? Um pedido de desculpas? Se é o que quer eu desculpo você... Agora por que não volta para junto do Sai?

- Não Sasuke! Eu sei que você tem todo o direito do mundo de estar puto comigo, mas... não é o Sai que eu quero, eu nunca quis! - ela estava a ponto de gritar também. - Não importa o que você diga, nada vai fazer com que eu saia daqui sem que você me escute!

- Me escuta você Sakura... Eu levei muito tempo pra me conformar com toda a situação que você impôs! Eu fiz tudo que podia, mas eu estou farto de você e de todas essas maluquices...

- Para! - ela gritou - Para de fingir ser uma coisa que você não é, Sasuke! - ela me encarava agora. - Eu sei que você só me disse todas aquelas coisas porque 'precisava' sair da minha vida! Você sempre quis o meu melhor... Você sempre me estendeu a mão quando eu precisei... Então não espere que eu vá acreditar nesse teatro de um Sasuke frio que não se importa comigo! Porque eu sei que você se importa! - suas palavras eram rápidas demais e ela não deixava de me olhar fixamente. Ela recobrou o fôlego. - Eu sou estúpida por não ter percebido isso antes... - ela parou. Eu a encarei, esperando que ela continuasse. - Eu amo você, Sasuke! E é só de você que eu preciso... - eu não pude evitar minha próxima ação diante daquelas palavras, minha mão atingiu-lhe a face esquerda deixando uma marca vermelha no lugar. Mas Sakura voltou a me olhar, agora com as lágrimas escapando-lhe facilmente. Me partia o coração vê-la assim. Em quatro meses, tudo que eu queria era que ela recobrasse o maldito juízo... Eu pensava nela todos os dias, imaginando como ela estava se sentindo e me odiando por ter dito aquelas palavras cruéis a ela. E finalmente eu podia fazê-lo... Eu a abracei em súbito, surpreendendo-a. Ficamos parados em silêncio, até que eu tomei fôlego e coragem.

- Se você soubesse o quanto eu esperei por esse momento... Como eu desejei que pudesse ter você de volta na minha vida... Você faz falta! - me separei dela e a olhei, seus olhos assustados e sua face ainda avermelhada. Passei uma das mãos por seu rosto machucado e me aproximei, tomando seus lábios macios, experimentando a indescritível sensação de tê-la para mim. Quando nos separamos eu observei aqueles lindos olhos verdes e sorri.

- Eu amo você... - ela sorriu de volta ao ouvir minhas palavras e me abraçou novamente, puxando-me para um beijo intenso e quente, tão bom que não tive vontade de parar. Era como desfrutar de um pedacinho do céu. Ok, isso soou muito mal, mas é a pura verdade.

Nós dois tivemos uma longa conversa depois disso. Ela me contou sobre os dias difíceis que passou quando ainda estava grávida e como foi mais difícil ainda depois de perder o bebê. Contou também sobre sua relação com Sai, que não é o melhor tipo de pessoa, mas devo admitir que amava Sakura de verdade, ou não teria feito tudo que fez. Ela acabou perdoando-o para que pudesse dar um basta em todo aquele episódio insano das nossas vidas. Convenci Sakura a fazer as pazes com a senhora Haruno, que chorou muito e deixou a filha de castigo, mas aceitou-a de volta para casa. Eu pedi Sakura em namoro, oficialmente e é claro que ela aceitou! Ela recobrou o juízo, e esqueceu de uma vez por todas aquela idéia de trabalhar num cabaré. Parou de fumar, voltou pra escola e às vezes ainda tem um ataque nerd e começa a comer rosquinhas sem parar! Confesso que tenho medo... Bom, ela continua sendo minha melhor amiga. É claro que deixou toda a insanidade de lado e deixou de ser bêbada, mas continua boa de cama.

X

_Espero que eles tenham vivido felizes para sempre! Eles se merecem! XD_

_OMFG! Não acredito que consegui. (pelo menos o capítulo ficou maior do que eu imaginava)_

_Peço minhas sinceras desculpas por esse final de fanfic tão sem graça e também por toda a demora. Desculpem o transtorno! _

_Espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho... De qualquer forma, deixem reviews! _

_Obrigada a quem leu! Obrigada por todas as reviews construtivas e incentivadoras que mandaram! Mesmo, mesmo! Continua sendo indescritível ler um elogio sobre o que você mesma criou. Obrigada, do fundo do meu rim!_

_Kisses and Bubais ~_

_(Não, não vou me conter! Vocês me conhecem e sabem que eu não sou boa com prazos... Sabendo disso, se ainda quiserem conferir a fanfic "A dama e o prostituto", eu e minhas palavras estaremos esperando de braços abertos! A fic está caminhando bem, por enquanto XD)_


End file.
